You Found Me
by catandmouse10
Summary: The lilac fairy guards her charge and waits for the princess' true love to come. She is shocked when it is the last person she ever thought it would be. Hook/Aurora pairing. Sequel to "I have been waiting for you."


A/N: My muse is being a bitch. I am not kidding. I just can't deal with it right now. Anyway, who is excited for this episode of "Once Upon a Time?" This girl is! So, I am going to introduce a character that isn't in the show in this story. She actually isn't in the movie either, but she's in the ballet version. If you have seen the ballet or have heard about it, you know her as the Lilac Fairy. I will bring her back in another story that I am planning out as well. I also have to say this is a follow up to "I Have Been Waiting For You." Please, leave reviews. This girl loves feedback and cookies.

You Found Me

Time had been frozen twenty-eight years. That is a long to remain in a statue like state, it was also a long to to sleep. She had hoped the once the curse was broken that she would turn into a fairy again and that Aurora would wake up on her own. However, it seemed she was to remain in her human form and the princess would sleep forever.

The lilac fairy sat on the front steps leading to the entrance of the palace. Times before the curse hit filled her brain. Aurora had been put under the sleeping curse before the evil queen's curse had ruined their world. She thought there would be an easy solution to everything. She would find Prince Phillip and bring him to the princess' location. He could kiss her and everyone would live happily ever after. The princess had been betrothed to the handsome prince. Things however didn't work out the way she wanted them too.

She had followed him as he slashed through the forest of thorns to reach his true love. They reached the area where the princess lay asleep. She could tell the young prince was taking with her beauty. She stood off to the side and watched as Phillip approached the sleeping princess. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as Phillip leaned down to kiss her. When their lips finally did meet, she thought she heard angels sing, but the princess wasn't waking up.

The prince was angry to say the least. She didn't blame him. The girl he was supposed to marry didn't wake up when he kissed her. That meant that he wasn't her true love. Either Aurora wasn't meant to find it or she had already found her true love, but didn't realize it or maybe the young princess did. Phillip left without another word. She felt bad for him, but she was sure he would find his true love. Since it seemed Aurora was not his. She walked over to the sleeping princess and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful and had no idea how much trouble she was causing. "Oh Aurora what have you done?" The lilac fairy whispered to the princess though she couldn't hear her.

There was no point in trying to find Phillip now. She hadn't seen him since he left after his failed attempt to wake Aurora. And now she wasn't so sure if he was even in this world or if the evil queen's curse had taken him too, like it had so many others. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress looked and sat on the steps in front of the palace. She would just have to accept she would be alone for the rest of her days.

A few days later she was checking on the princess, making sure she was alright. Aurora looked the same as she always did, but Aurora was the only person she had in this world. However, the sound of a male voice made her ears perk up. She must have been hearing things, but she just wanted to be sure. "I'll be right back." she said to the sleeping princess.

She walked out of the forest of thorns and saw a man standing there. "You were just what I was looking for fairy." He sounded so smug. And she was a little worried that he knew she was a theory, but then she remembered she had no magic to give him.

"I have no magic for you," Her tone was calm and formal. "My magic went with the curse that was placed upon the princess."

He turned to face her and she knew who he was right away. It was that pirate James Hook, but she knew that wasn't his real name. However, he didn't like being called by it. No one knew why though. "Your princess was cursed? That is a very sad story." His tone suggested he really didn't care. He just wanted what he couldn't give her.

"I have no magic to give you. If I had magic I would have tried waking Aurora up," He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then he turned to face her. "Well, I guess you have proven your point fairy."

He began to walk towards the forest of thorns and the Lilac fairy began to panic. "What do you think you are doing pirate?" She asked him as she followed him.

"I want to see the princess. I have heard stories about her and I want to see if she lives up to them." She continued to follow him and ran right into his back as she entered the area where the princess was. He had stopped and was looking at Aurora. "Rose." he whispered softly to himself.

She was about to ask who he was talking about, but then she remembered what Aurora's name had been when she was hidden. "You met her before, didn't you Captain?" He just nodded in response, unable to take his eyes off the princess. The lilac fairy was in shock, was Aurora's true love a ruthless pirate captain?

"Now I know why she was hidden in the forest," He walked towards the princess and the fairy followed him. She was still protective of the sleeping beauty. "It was to protect her from this horrible curse. I don't think she had a clue." He knelt down beside her and ran a hand over her cheek.

"How did you meet her?" The fairy asked as she stood across from him.

"She was in the forest spying on me and my crew. I confronted her and things progressed from there. We agreed to meet the next day, but she never came." He frowned. He looked so sad at the memory of being stood up. Maybe Aurora had gotten under the pirate captain's skin.

"She was brought back here the night before. That's why she didn't meet you the next morning," He just shrugged his shoulders, like he was trying to brush away the pain he felt. She could still see it in his eyes though. "This might sound crazy, but I think you should kiss her."

He looked at her like she was insane. "Isn't there some prince that should be doing that?" His tone was cold and the lilac fairy just rolled her hazel eyes.

"Please, just try it." He looked down at the princess and back up at her. "Okay, but I'm sure it won't work," He bent over and placed a soft kiss upon the princess' lips. The lilac fairy held her breath as he pulled away. "See it didn't work." He said, but suddenly a soft sigh made them look down. And staring back up at them was the princess.

"James, you came for me," The princess said softly as she stated to sit up. "I knew you would." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. After a few seconds, he hugged her back. He helped Aurora off of her bed and she ran over to her fairy friend to hug her. "Have you been with me this whole time?"

The lilac fairy nodded her head before she answered the princess' question. "Yes, it's my job to protect you." Aurora just smiled. and pulled away from her fairy friend. "So, what have I missed during the time I have been asleep?"

"We will catch you up on that, but I don't think this is a safe place for you." The captain said to the princess. He offered her his good hand and she took it. The lilac fairy smiled as she watched the princess and the pirate captain walk away. It would be hard for her to be alone, but she had been alone for awhile now. She would become used to it.

However, the princess and the pirate captain stopped and the princess turned to face her. She must have realized that her loyal fairy friend had not been behind her. "Are you not coming with us?" The princess asked her. Her voice was laced with concern and sadness.

The lilac fairy shook her head. "No, I have a mission of my own to go on and I must go on it alone," She didn't like the fact the princess was sad, but she was sure the pirate captain would cheer her up. "There is someone I need to find."

"You should come with us," The pirate captain to her surprise interjected himself into the conversation. "This person might not be in this world anymore but it doesn't mean we wouldn't try our hardest to find them."

It took the lilac fairy only a moment to consider his words. Hook might be right. The person she seeked might not be in this world anymore. She did long to see this person again, but she knew in her heart she didn't want to be alone. She would go with them. They would help her, she knew they would. "Alright, let's go."

A smile lit up the princess' face and she held out her hand for the fairy to take. She grabbed it and they all made their way to the Jolly Roger which wasn't docked too far from the castle. "All aboard ladies." Hook shouted before he kissed Aurora's hand, which caused the princess to blush. The lilac fairy got on board and they prepared to set sail.

"Who are we searching for?" Aurora asked her suddenly. The lilac fairy turned to the princess and with a smile said. "The Black Knight."


End file.
